


I've Been Funny, I've Been Cool With The Lines

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив не ревнует.





	I've Been Funny, I've Been Cool With The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Been Funny, I've Been Cool With The Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551293) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: Название – строчка из песни Rick Springfield «Jessie's Girl».

Стив не ревновал.  
  
Стив в принципе не был ревнив, ясно? Не после того случая с Пегги и фондю, а это было вроде как семьдесят лет назад. Стив был слишком стар, чтобы еще и ревновать.  
  
Ну и что, если Баки тайно спит с Клинтом?  
  
– Привет. – Баки шаркая ногами вошел в комнату и плюхнулся на диван рядом со Стивом. – Не спится?  
  
– Нет, – ответил Стив, не отрываясь от телевизора и делая вид, что вовсе не дожидался Баки. Он пытался противостоять искушению спросить, потому что и так все знал, но у него все равно вырвалось: – Где ты был?  
  
– Я был у Клинта, – произнес Баки, скривившись в сторону экрана. – Что смотрим?  
  
Стив моргнул. Он это упустил. В последний раз, когда он осознанно обращал внимание на телевизор, а не на часы, шли «Кошмары на кухне». А сейчас было два часа ночи и показывали... вроде, что-то про тюленей? Стив нахмурился. Какой это канал?  
  
– О природе, – сказал Стив, потому что это показалось безопасным ответом.  
  
Баки просто хмыкнул, не делая и намека на то, что собирается покинуть диван в ближайшее время. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, и Стив пытался украдкой покоситься на Баки. В нем ничего не изменилось с его ухода. Он не пах сексом или недавним душем. Не было видно никаких засосов, хотя волосы Баки скрывали большую часть шеи. Засосы могли быть там.  
  
Стив сжал зубы. Он надеялся, что их нет.  
  
– В последнее время ты зачастил к Клинту, – заметил Стив, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало невинно, но преуспел лишь частично.  
  
– Я пойду спать, – сказал Баки, резко вставая, явно передумав оставаться. По крайней мере, он не казался рассерженным. – Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
  
Стив подождал, пока дверь в комнату Баки закроется позади него, и вздохнул:  
  
– Спокойной, приятель.  
  


* * *

  
На следующей неделе Баки вообще однажды не пришел домой. Стив лежал в постели, глядя в потолок, и притворялся, что не беспокоится. Притворялся, что не ревнует. Он не сомкнул глаз в ту ночь, но когда Баки пришел домой рано утром с выражением робкой радости на лице, Стив просто улыбнулся и подумал: «По крайней мере, он выглядит счастливым». Это все, чего он хотел для Баки.  
  


* * *

  
– Знаешь, ты мог бы просто объяснить ему, что чувствуешь, – благожелательно сказал Сэм пару дней спустя, лениво перекидываясь мячом со Стивом.  
  
– А что толку? – ответил Стив, покачав головой. – Он с Клинтом. Это было бы как-то...  
  
– Ты не знаешь наверняка, – объяснил Сэм, пожав плечами. – Может, у них просто секс. Дикий горячий секс мускулистых супергероев, но все же. – Оказавшийся рядом бегун споткнулся, и Сэм покосился на него. – А что?  
  
– Даже если это просто, – Стив немного понизил голос, – секс, у меня нет никаких прав на Баки, – произнес он. – Он не приз, который можно выиграть, Сэм, он человек.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал Сэм, мгновение придерживая мяч. – Прежде всего, давай сделаем вид, что ты этого не говорил. Как будто я – именно я – могу забыть это. А во-вторых, исповедь полезна для души.  
  
– А как ты думаешь, почему я с тобой разговариваю? – ухмыльнулся Стив.  
  
Сэм закатил глаза так сильно, что белки его глаз были видны даже оттуда, где стоял Стив.  
  
– Потому что твои маленькие супер-друзья заложат тебя, не успеешь и оглянуться.  
  
Стив усмехнулся.  
  
– Они любят везде совать свой нос, что поделать.  
  
– И ты удивляешься, почему я не переезжаю в Башню, – проворчал Сэм.  
  
– Там хорошо, – заметил Стив.  
  
Сэм ткнул пальцем в Стива.  
  
– Вот что, давай договоримся, ладно? Я перееду в Башню, когда вы с Баки переедете.  
  
Стиву хотелось поморщиться, потому что ему нравилось жить с Баки вдвоем. Он был рад позволить себе уединение этой их маленькой квартирки. Но Баки и так много времени проводил у Клинта в Башне, и Стив смутно ощущал неизбежность этого. Поэтому он улыбнулся Сэму и кивнул:  
  
– По рукам.  
  


* * *

  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты почти здесь, – прозвучало из уст Тони, как только Стив поднял трубку.  
  
– Я здесь, – нахмурившись, подтвердил Стив, приближаясь к главному входу в Башню. – А что?  
  
– Ты должен это видеть! – произнес Тони, взбудораженный, как ребенок. – Мы в тире! – И тут же повесил трубку.  
  
Озадаченный, Стив спустился на лифте к стрельбищу, устроенному Тони в подвале, и обнаружил, что почти все собрались там, на смотровом балконе.  
  
– Привет, – окликнул он. – Что тут такое?  
  
– Твой парень вот-вот побьет рекорд Клинта, вот что! – выпалил Тони, чуть не дрожа от волнения.  
  
– Мой...? – Стив поднял брови. – Баки?  
  
В два длинных шага он прошел к окну и посмотрел вниз на полигон. Конечно же, там был Баки. Он прокладывал путь через одну из многих полос препятствий, созданных Тони, сверкая металлом в свете прожекторов. В каждой руке у него было по учебному пистолету, и он снимал цели налево и направо с ужасающей скоростью и смертельной точностью.  
  
Челюсть Стива упала против его воли.  
  
– Как...? – начал он, но должен был попробовать еще раз. – Как вы... как это случилось?  
  
Он пытался затащить Баки на стрельбище – в любой тир – несколько месяцев, но безуспешно. Плохие ассоциации, говорил Баки. Видимо, он нашел способ справиться с ними.  
  
– Клинт уговорил его, – пояснила Наташа с неуловимой улыбкой. – Хотя, если Баки побьет его рекорд, я думаю, он об этом пожалеет.  
  
– Он не побьет рекорд, – пробормотал Брюс рядом с Наташей. – Для этого ему нужно поразить каждую оставшуюся цель.  
  
– Он может побить, – возразил Роуди.  
  
– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы кто-то спустил Клинта вниз на позицию-другую, – ухмыльнулся Тони и наклонился посмотреть на Стива. – Роуди бесится, что, несмотря на все усилия, он не может дотянуться до Клинта.  
  
– Заткнись, – сказал Роуди с выражением омерзения.  
  
– А где, кстати, Клинт? – спросил Стив, озираясь.  
  
Тор усмехнулся с глубоким рокотом в груди и указал Мьельниром.  
  
– Я думаю, он предпочел другой наблюдательный пункт.  
  
Стив проследил за направлением, указанным Мьельниром, и заметил широко усмехающегося Клинта, сидящего на стропилах над полигоном.  
  
Внизу под ними Баки завершил полосу, перепрыгнув через последнее препятствие и тяжело приземлившись на обе ноги. На мгновение все замолкли, и Стив подумал, что по крайней мере половина из них на самом деле затаила дыхание.  
  
– Девятьсот восемьдесят восемь, сержант Барнс, – сказал ДЖАРВИС, и все хором застонали, кроме Клинта. Им не было слышно, но видно, как Клинт победно завопил, подняв руки над головой. Он пересек четыре балки и прыгнул прямо вниз, приземлившись как ни в чем не бывало точно рядом с Баки. Тот даже не вздрогнул, и что-то в животе Стива сжалось.  
  
Тони нажал кнопку громкоговорителя и сказал:  
  
– Ничего, он заставит тебя подвинуться, когда окончательно придет в себя.  
  
– Девятьсот девяносто четыре и все еще действующий чемпион! – ликовал Клинт, обняв Баки и слегка встряхивая его.  
  
Баки осторожно, кривовато улыбнулся и оглядел пистолеты в своих руках, позволив волосам упасть на лицо.  
  
– Однажды я дойду до тысячи, – сказал он.  
  
– Я даже не уверен, что это физически возможно, – откликнулся Тони. – Я имею в виду, если даже Клинт не может этого сделать...  
  
Он начал болтать о параметрах, которые он загрузил в ДЖАРВИСа, и о том, что система способна экспоненциально усложняться, подстраиваясь под человеческие навыки, но Стив больше не слушал. Он не мог оторвать глаз от Баки. Легкая улыбка. То, как он не дернулся, когда Клинт спрыгнул, и то, как он не дергался сейчас, когда Клинт обнимал его за плечи.  
  
– Эй, Стив, – окликнул Баки. Стив моргнул испуганно, внезапно понимая, что Баки смотрит прямо на него. – Я и не знал, что ты уже здесь.  
  
– Пришел немного заранее, – ответил Стив, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно. – Отличная стрельба.  
  
Баки на секунду отвел взгляд.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Стив хотел бы спросить, что такого сказал Клинт, чтобы убедить его пойти. Он хотел бы спросить, как у Баки дела. Он хотел бы спросить, что представлял себе Баки, когда появлялись цели.  
  
– Готовы к обеду? – спросил он вместо всего этого.  
  
Баки снова посмотрел на оружие в своих руках, а затем протянул его Клинту и снова улыбнулся Стиву.  
  
– Конечно.  
  


* * *

  
– Привет, – сказал Стив, услышав, как входная дверь открылась и закрылась. – Как раз вовремя, ужин почти готов, ты голоден или поел с Клинтом?  
  
Он отложил лопатку и повернулся, но, увидев, как Баки входит на кухню, удивленно замер.  
  
– Ага, – хмыкнул Баки, странно усмехнувшись, и оперся на дверной косяк. – Наверное, время пришло.  
  
Проведя рукой по свежеподстриженным волосам, Баки на мгновение ссутулился, совсем немного, а затем спрятал обе руки в карманы байки.  
  
Стив потерял дар речи. Прическа Баки выглядела стильно и современно, намеренно небрежно, а металлическая рука была полностью скрыта одеждой. Он впервые так сильно походил на Баки – прежнего Баки – с тех пор, как вернулся, и в горле Стива образовался комок.  
  
Его молчание, должно быть, добавило Баки неуверенности, потому что он нерешительно встретился со Стивом глазами и снова провел ладонью по волосам, взъерошив их.  
  
– Клинт сказал, что выглядит хорошо, – сообщил он, немного наклонив голову, и осторожно улыбнулся.  
  
Это была самая открытая улыбка, которую Стив видел на его лице с тех пор – ну, с тех пор как все случилось, и она вызывала боль у Стива внутри.  
  
– Да, – уверил он Баки. – Выглядит... выглядит здорово, Бак, тебе очень идет.  
  
Баки улыбнулся шире и оттолкнулся от косяка.  
  
– О, хорошо, – сказал он с облегчением. – А то половину времени я думаю, что Клинт меня дурит.  
  
Стив почти поперхнулся слюной и воздержался от комментариев.  
  
– Я... я... бери тарелку, ужин готов, – выдавил он в конце концов, указывая на плиту, где бодро булькал чили. – В хлебнице есть зерновой хлеб.  
  
– Чудесно, а то я проголодался, – сказал Баки, обходя Стива.  
  
На долю секунды его грудь соприкоснулась со спиной Стива, и тот в приступе тоски захотел просто развернуться, схватить Баки и так и держать. Но Баки уже открывал шкафы и доставал тарелки, и Стив посмотрел на него с изумлением. Будто какая-то часть того воображаемого груза, что Баки привык таскать на себе, исчезла вместе с его лохмами, и Стив был рад это видеть.  
  
Как бы его это ни раздражало, Клинт, похоже, хорошо влиял на Баки.  
  


* * *

  
– Ты думаешь, я должен поговорить с ним? – спросил Стив Сэма за гамбургерами на следующий день.  
  
Сэм едва поднял взгляд от тарелки.  
  
– Поговорить с кем и о чем?  
  
– С Клинтом, – пояснил Стив. – О Баки.  
  
Сэм застыл на мгновение, затем взглянул на Стива и отложил гамбургер.  
  
– Так, для этого мне нужно пиво.  
  
Стив закатил глаза, но все равно терпеливо ждал, пока Сэм брал пиво и делал долгий глоток из бутылки.  
  
– Ладно, – в конце концов заявил Сэм, поставив бутылку. – Консультант по отношениям на месте.  
  
– Это не... нет у нас отношений, – сказал Стив, краснея.  
  
– Нет, есть, просто, возможно, не такие отношения, которых ты бы хотел, – возразил Сэм. – Итак, я все еще поддерживаю идеологию «расскажи ему, что ты чувствуешь», потому что тебя что-то явно беспокоит, и думаю, что облегчить душу было бы полезно...   
  
– Но он...  
  
– ...даже если он тебя отвергнет, – произнес Сэм, поднимая ладонь, чтобы остановить возражения Стива прежде, чем он сможет высказать их вслух. – Давай будем реалистами: ты всерьез думаешь, что это осложнит отношения между вами?   
  
Стив потер шею и нехотя куснул свой гамбургер. Он больше не чувствовал голода.  
  
– Я не знаю. – И затем он все же задумался над этим. – Нет. Наверное, нет.  
  
– Именно, – согласился Сэм. – Если то, что он с промытыми злобными нацистами мозгами пытался убить тебя, ничего не осложнило, то твои поползновения в адрес лучшего друга детства точно, черт возьми, никому не повредят.  
  
Стив, закрыв глаза, покачал головой.  
  
– Знаешь, Сэм, иногда ты просто...  
  
– Я знаю, – сказал Сэм, сделав еще один глоток пива. – Это часть моего обаяния. В любом случае, даже если твой парень тебя отошьет, по крайней мере, все кончится, и ты сможешь начать исцеляться. Двигаться дальше, понимаешь?  
  
Стив поразмыслил о словах Сэма. Идея о том, что он когда-нибудь полностью примет отношения Баки и Клинта, вызывала у него отторжение. Но все же – это Баки. Стив чувствовал, что должен постараться. Потому что для Баки он сделал бы все.  
  
– Я не знаю, почему все продолжают называть его моим парнем, – проворчал Стив, не комментируя предложение Сэма. – Он не мой парень, он не мой вообще.  
  
Сэм фыркнул и снова взялся за гамбургер.  
  
– Конечно, как скажешь.  
  


* * *

  
У Баки и Клинта что-то продолжалось уже почти два месяца, когда однажды за завтраком Баки принялся демонстративно не смотреть на Стива и тыкать вилкой в блинчики с немного большей силой, чем необходимо.  
  
– Я тут подумал, – сказал он совершенно непринужденно, и Стив мгновенно насторожился.  
  
– О чем?  
  
Баки возил куски блинчиков в сиропе, не пытаясь их есть.  
  
– О предложении Старка. Переехать в Башню.  
  
– Предложение, – фыркнул Стив, – скорее непрекращающееся нытье. – Но затем его мозг обработал слова Баки, и пальцы немного сжались вокруг стакана с соком. – О.  
  
Баки так и не посмотрел на него.  
  
– Это... из-за чего-то конкретного? – спросил Стив, стараясь не думать о квартире Клинта на верхнем этаже Башни.  
  
Баки слегка пожал плечами и наконец взглянул на Стива, ухмыльнувшись.  
  
– Понял, что пришло время, – ответил он. – Я думаю... это будет правильно, и мне нравится, ну, мне нравятся ребята, они славные.  
  
Стив задался вопросом, знают ли остальные о Баки и Клинте.  
  
– Это из-за Клинта? – спросил он.  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
– Клинта?  
  
Стив нервно сглотнул, тщательно обдумывая свою следующую реплику, потому что Баки никогда открыто не признавался в связи с Клинтом, а Стив не был уверен, представляет ли она собой тайну или уже нет.  
  
– Что говорит твой психотерапевт? – в конце концов произнес Стив, потому что смена темы показалась самым безопасным вариантом.  
  
Баки снова пожал плечами.  
  
– Я не знаю, он уже несколько месяцев пытался заставить меня «социализироваться», что бы это ни значило.  
  
Стив почувствовал прилив нежности и представил, как Баки идет рядом с ним, засунув руки в карманы. Как Баки кривится в адрес телевизора всякий раз, когда показывают что-то, связанное с космосом («мир и так достаточно изменился для нас, Стив, дай мне понять планету, на которой мы живем, прежде чем я начну пытаться уложить в голове другие, хорошо?»). И как Баки с расслабленными плечами и чуть более открытым лицом возвращается домой от Клинта.  
  
– Конечно, – сказал тогда Стив. – Мы можем переехать. Если хочешь.  
  
Улыбка Баки стала еще шире, и это заставило Стива покраснеть. Он хотел бы, чтобы его стакан был достаточно большим, чтобы скрыть за ним все лицо. Вместо этого он притворно закашлялся и спрятался за салфеткой.  
  


* * *

  
Тони, казалось, чуть не заплакал от радости, когда Стив сообщил ему.  
  
Стив раздобыл коробки и планировал переезд, и, может быть, возможно, кажется, начал немного избегать Баки. Совсем немного, и только ради самосохранения, потому что легкая улыбка начала регулярно появляться на его лице Баки. Это заставляло Стива чувствовать что-то.  
  
– Я не буду тебя больше консультировать, если ты не последуешь хоть одному моему совету, – сказал Сэм, нахмурившись.  
  
Стив посмотрел на него. По крайней мере, Сэм выполнил обещание и тоже переезжал.  
  
– Тебе повезло, что мне нравится твоя задница.  
  
– У меня отличная задница, – Стив изогнул бровь, наслаждаясь тем, как подозрительно посмотрел на него Сэм.  
  


* * *

  
В день переезда в Башню на помощь пришли все. Стив считал, что это было абсолютно не нужно, потому что вещей у них было не так уж и много, а сам он мог переносить чуть не по семь коробок за раз. Или около того. Не то чтобы Стив пытался выпендриться. Это было бы смешно.  
  
– Не урони, – предостерегла Наташа Клинта, балансирующего две коробки с надписью «Кухня» на плечах.  
  
– Не собираюсь я ронять их, – раздраженно ответил Клинт. – Я могу удержать эти чертовы коробки, Нат.  
  
– Не называй меня Нат, – бросила она ему вслед, когда он направился к лифтам, где уже ждал Стив.  
  
– Как скажешь, Нат, – дерзко ответил Клинт, а затем умело уклонился от туфли, которую она в него бросила. Стив даже не знал, где она взяла эту туфлю, ведь это точно была не ее.  
  
– Привет, – сказал Клинт, все еще посмеиваясь, становясь рядом со Стивом перед лифтами.  
  
– Привет, – отозвался Стив, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Ему нравился Клинт, но сейчас он мог думать только о том, что между ними будет всего четыре этажа, и его мелочное желание не делить Баки ни с кем боролось с радостью от того, что его лучший друг медленно учился быть личностью снова. В последнее время Баки добился большого прогресса. Он улыбался чаще, чаще шутил, и Стив знал, что Клинт сыграл определенную роль в этом.  
  
Пришел лифт, и Стив и Клинт вошли. Они были одни в кабине, и Стив жалел, что не набрал в руки больше ящиков, тогда он мог бы за ними спрятаться.  
  
– Долго же вы решались сорваться с места, парни, – сказал Клинт, когда двери закрылись.  
  
Стив откашлялся.  
  
– Это было подходящее время для Баки.  
  
– А, нет, да, я все понимаю, – кивнул Клинт. – Мы рады, что ты здесь, Кэп.  
  
Стив задумался, не означает ли это «мы» на самом деле «я». Он снова откашлялся.  
  
– Э-э, ну, я просто хотел сказать...  
  
Клинт повернулся и выжидательно смотрел, как Стив собирается с мыслями.  
  
– Хм?  
  
Стив пытался сформулировать то, что чувствует, лучше, чем «Если ты обидишь Баки, я тебя в гроб вгоню», но это оказалось ужасно трудно.  
  
– Я имею в виду... Баки – хороший парень, – в конце концов сумел произнести Стив.  
  
– Нормальный, – согласился Клинт, но прозвучало задиристо. Это раздражало Стива, но он продолжил.  
  
– Послушай, я пытаюсь... я имею в виду... ты же знаешь, он много пережил.  
  
Улыбка Клинта исчезла с его лица, и он посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза.  
  
– Уж поверь мне, я знаю, – тяжело выговорил он.  
  
Стив задумался о том, насколько Баки был откровенен с Клинтом. Он не так много рассказывал Стиву, но, может быть, он говорил с Клинтом – может быть, он рассказал Клинту о кошмарах, от которых он иногда просыпается, о панических криках на чужих языках, срывающихся с губ. Может быть, он обсуждал с Клинтом свои разрозненные воспоминания так, как не делал этого со Стивом.  
  
У Стива всегда был Баки, и теперь у кого-то другого тоже он будет, и это больно.  
  
– Он хороший, – сказал Стив. – Лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю.  
  
Клинт посмотрел на него с проступающим недоумением.  
  
– Ага, – согласился он.  
  
– Только если ты... – Стив покосился в сторону, когда лифт остановился и двери открылись. – Если ты это помнишь. Просто, знаешь, не забывай об этом.  
  
Брови Клинта поползли вверх по лбу.  
  
– Я это... определенно запомню, – ответил он немного озадаченно.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – сказал Стив, выходя из лифта.  
  
– Вот ты где. – Баки поднял взгляд от коробок с книгами и улыбнулся Стиву через плечо. – Вроде здесь четыре спальни, какую ты себе хочешь?  
  


* * *

  
Они проводили свой первый вечер в Башне, попивая пиво в невероятно огромной гостиной Тони, двумя этажами ниже.  
  
– Почти полный набор, – провозгласил Тони, чокаясь бутылкой с Пеппер и игнорируя ее взгляд.  
  
– Полный набор? – спросил Стив.  
  
– Тор и Джейн Фостер, как ее там, Лондон, первая любовь, неважно, – объяснил Тони, отмахнувшись от Стива и поворачиваясь к Сэму. – Итак, о твоих крыльях...  
  
Сэм смотрел на Тони с недоверием.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Тони моргнул.  
  
– Ты даже не знаешь, что я собирался сказать.  
  
– Нет, – повторил Сэм, отказываясь наотрез, и Стив засмеялся.  
  
Стив прикончил свое пиво и отошел от Тони, продолжающего разговаривать с Сэмом. Он пошел к кухне, чтобы избавиться от пустой бутылки, но внезапно остановился в дверях.  
  
Баки и Клинт стояли у холодильника, почти соприкасаясь головами, и Клинт держал руку на шее Баки, что-то говоря вполголоса, но Стив не успел разобрать. Он едва успел распознать, что происходит, потому что, как только они заметили его, то отскочили друг от друга, и Баки повернулся спиной к двери, потирая лицо.  
  
Стив чувствовал, словно его пнули в живот.  
  
– Я... я не хотел мешать, – промямлил он. Что говорил этикет о такого рода вещах? Должен ли он показать, что знает об их отношениях, или лучше притвориться, что все еще не в курсе?  
  
– Все в порядке, – Баки снова повернулся к Стиву, явно натужно улыбаясь.  
  
– Поговорим позже, хорошо? – сказал Клинт Баки. На самом деле не похоже было, что Баки хотел бы, чтобы Клинт ушел, но он кивнул, и Клинт ответил ему натянутой улыбкой, которую Стив не смог расшифровать. Выходя, он подмигнул Стиву:  
  
– Споки-ноки, Кэп.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – выдавил Стив. После ухода Клинта он как следует присмотрелся к Баки. Его глаза казались немного покрасневшими. Не поссорились ли они, задумался Стив. Скорее всего нет, потому что Клинт не выглядел таким уж обеспокоенным, уходя, а глаза Баки были красными, но не так, будто он плакал. Может быть, просто устал?  
  
– Может, хочешь вернуться наверх? – предложил Стив выход.  
  
Баки кивнул, глубоко вздохнув.  
  
– Да, это было бы действительно здорово, я сильно устал. – Но вместо того, чтобы покинуть комнату, Баки остановился в дверях кухни, а затем выжидающе взглянул на Стива: – Ты пойдешь, или еще тут побудешь?  
  
Стив, не в силах скрыть удивления, тут же избавился от пустой бутылки.  
  
– Иду.  
  
В лифте по пути вверх Баки пихнул Стива плечом в плечо и, когда Стив обернулся к нему, криво улыбнулся, что выглядело, тем не менее, совершенно искренне. Стив издал удивленный, еле слышный звук, и слегка нахмурился, не зная, чему улыбается Баки, но так и не спросил. В лифте стояла спокойная тишина, и они улыбались.  
  


* * *

  
Баки не ушел к Клинту тем вечером. И следующим. И после этого тоже.  
  
Когда они прожили в Башне чуть больше недели, и Баки до сих пор не провел сколько-нибудь значительного времени с Клинтом, Стив начал думать, что они в самом деле поссорились тем вечером на кухне. Но Баки не выглядел расстроенным, и Клинт, похоже, не был опечален, и хотя Стив очень хотел узнать, что происходит, он очень старался не лезть в чужие дела.  
  
Через пару дней, отправляясь на утреннюю пробежку, он встретил Клинта в лифте и кивнул.  
  
– Утречко.  
  
Клинт, с закрытыми глазами, толком еще не проснувшийся, хмыкнул.  
  
Стив теребил шнурок на штанах, не зная, как спросить, но как раз перед тем, как они вышли в вестибюль, он выпалил:  
  
– Вы с Баки поссорились?  
  
Клинт снова хмыкнул в ответ, прежде чем слова Стива по-настоящему дошли до него. Развернувшись к Стиву, он прищурился.  
  
– А?  
  
Двери распахнулись, и Клинт побрел вперед, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
– Баки, – повторил Стив, следуя за Клинтом. – Вы что, в ссоре?  
  
– Э, нет, – очень смущенно ответил Клинт, остановившись на полпути через вестибюль. – Почему... почему бы нам ссориться?  
  
– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами Стив, чувствуя себя неловко. – Просто, наверное, я думал, что он хочет переехать сюда, чтобы быть ближе к тебе, но вы, ребята, не провели и ночи вместе, а я... – Стив вздохнул в расстройстве, потому что, да, он не должен был лезть в чужие дела, и он не умел говорить о личном, но это же касалось Баки. И независимо от того, что думало его дурацкое сердце, Стив, похоже, был заинтересован в том, чтобы видеть Баки счастливым – даже если и с Клинтом.  
  
– Послушай, извини, если я переступаю границы, мне просто не хотелось бы видеть, как вы, ребята, расстаетесь.  
  
Выражение лица Клинта медленно менялось от легкого прищура до абсолютного непонимания.  
  
– Извини, что смущаю, – пробормотал Стив, смущаясь сам за них обоих. – Я не буду совать нос в ваши дела.  
  
Клинт потер лицо, застонав, и ушел.  
  
– Еще слишком рано для таких глупостей, – сетовал он. Он не остановился и не замедлился, просто продолжал бормотать: – Кофе, пончики, кофе, пончики, долбаные идиоты. – И с этими словами вышел из здания и двинулся по тротуару. Стив наблюдал за ним и вздыхал.  
  
Правильно. Не лезем в чужие дела.  
  


* * *

  
Вот только когда он вернулся в Башню после пробежки, Баки ждал его на диване в гостиной с хмурым лицом.  
  
– Думаю, ты поговорил с Клинтом? – спросил Стив, морщась.  
  
– Да, и что это было, черт возьми? – спросил Баки, вставая и делая широкий жест руками.  
  
– Я не пытался вмешиваться в ваши отношения, – быстро сказал Стив. – Я просто беспокоился о вас, ребята, ладно? Ты стал веселее с тех пор, как вы начали... начали... то, что вы делали! – Если бы еще Стив мог сдержать непрошеный румянец, который бросился ему в лицо при воспоминании о словах Сэма: «Может, это просто секс?»  
  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Бак. – Стив понимал, насколько жалко и жалобно звучит его голос, но был совершенно не в состоянии это изменить.  
  
Выражение лица Баки смягчилось, и он в два шага встал перед Стивом и положил ему руку на плечо, впиваясь металлическими пальцами так, что это было почти неприятно.  
  
– Ладно, вот что, приятель. Я скажу это только один раз, и ты мне поверишь, хорошо?  
  
Стив мигнул.  
  
– Почему я могу тебе не поверить?  
  
Баки адресовал ему кривоватую усмешку и с расстановкой произнес:  
  
– Я не встречаюсь с Клинтом и никогда не встречался.  
  
Стив снова моргнул. Он не знал, как выглядит его лицо, но судя по усмешке, Баки забавлялся.  
  
– Но, – смутился Стив, – вы проводили вместе столько времени. Ты оставался у него на ночь.  
  
Улыбка Баки немного погрустнела, и он, отпустив Стива, засунул обе руки в карманы и слабо пожал плечами.  
  
– У нас много общего, – сказал он. – Клинт помогал мне разобраться.  
  
Стив спросил:  
  
– Много общего? – Но как только слова были произнесены, он понял: – Локи.  
  
– Точно, – подтвердил Баки, – хоть я и не наблюдал весь тот цирк вживую, и это не совсем то же самое, но... он понимает, что со мной.  
  
– В тот вечер на кухне...?  
  
– Я немного волновался насчет сна на новом месте, и он как бы старался успокоить меня, – сказал Баки, очевидно преуменьшая, насколько взволнован он был на самом деле.  
  
– Он убедил тебя пойти на стрельбище, – уперся Стив.  
  
Баки прямо-таки закатил глаза.  
  
– Да ладно, Стив, у меня было уже столько терапии, что они обо мне книги писать могут. Рано или поздно я бы все равно согласился. Клинт просто оказался там в нужное время. И вообще, – Баки замолк и сделал глубокий вдох, – это было приятно.  
  
Стив наблюдал, как в глазах Баки растет что-то, похожее на счастье.  
  
– Быть на стрельбище?  
  
Баки мгновение размышлял.  
  
– Использовать оружие не для разрушения.  
  
Это аккуратное напоминание о том, откуда Баки начал и чего он достиг, заставило Стива сморщиться, внезапно стыдясь своей собственной ревности, когда на самом деле его друг пытался исцелиться.  
  
– Извини, – сказал Стив, снова краснея. – Мне очень жаль, я думал...  
  
Баки, к счастью, не стал смеяться над ним, а просто искренне улыбнулся.  
  
– Нет, все в порядке, это как раз понятно. Ты как всегда присматриваешь за мной и все такое.  
  
– Ты хотел перебраться в Башню, – напомнил Стив.  
  
Баки пожал плечами.  
  
– Мне нравятся твои друзья.  
  
Смущение частично покинуло Стива, словно расслабился какой-то узел в животе.  
  
– Знаешь, они и твои друзья, – тихо сказал он, и мгновение Баки выглядел почти испуганным, затем коротко, нервно рассмеявшись.  
  
– Я не знаю, зашел ли я так далеко, – ответил он, и плечи его немного опустились. – Но хотел бы.  
  
Стив прочистил горло, а затем так небрежно, как только мог, произнес:  
  
– Значит... ты не... ну, понимаешь... не встречаешься ни с кем?  
  
У Баки сделал странное лицо и смотрел на Стива пару минут, пока тот не начал чувствовать себя немного нелепо.  
  
– Нет, – наконец сказал Баки. – Ни с кем.  
  
– О, хорошо, – отозвался Стив совершенно не задумываясь.  
  
Брови Баки подпрыгнули вверх.  
  
Стиву захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и потребовалась вся его немалая сила воли и упрямство, чтобы не отвернуться и поддерживать зрительный контакт с Баки.  
  
– Хорошо, что ни с кем? – спросил Баки, не сердито, а просто требуя разъяснения.  
  
Голос Сэма, побуждающий Стива рассказать Баки, что он чувствует, зазвенел у него в голове, и разве это не прекрасная была возможность?  
  
С колотящимся сердцем Стив сделал глубокий вдох и попытался уложить слова в голове в законченное предложение. Которым даже Сэм бы мог гордиться. Что-то вроде «Да, потому что я хотел бы быть этим кем-то» или «Да, потому что тогда я могу пригласить тебя на свидание, можно?»  
  
Вместо этого у него вышло:  
  
– Угу.  
  
Баки продолжал таращиться.  
  
– Извини, – сказал Стив упавшим голосом, развернулся на месте и вышел, не обращая внимания на Баки, зовущего его по имени.  
  


* * *

  
Баки, похоже, не пошел за ним, но Стив подозревал, что только потому, что рано или поздно ему пришлось бы вернуться в свою квартиру. Он наверняка не сможет скрываться на этаже Сэма вечно. И даже недолго, если учитывать мнение Сэма.  
  
– Вау, ну ты и бестолочь, – сказал ему Сэм так сердито, что это можно было понять по голосу.  
  
– Я не бестолочь, – возразил сидящий за кухонным столом, опустив голову, Стив, не поднимая взгляда. – Я Капитан Америка.  
  
– Значит Капитан Америка – бестолочь, – отрезал Сэм. – Кроме того, я не могу поверить, что ты решил прикрыться Капитаном Америкой. Черт побери, у тебя чувство собственного достоинства-то осталось?   
  
– Боюсь, что не так уж много, – вздохнул Стив.  
  
– Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты все слишком сильно драматизируешь, черт возьми? – проворчал Сэм.  
  
Стив замолчал.  
  
– Пегги, постоянно.  
  
Сэм издал возглас отвращения и встал, стул при этом проскрипел по кухонному полу.  
  
– Убирайся из моей квартиры, Роджерс.  
  
Стив думал начать протестовать, просто чтобы побесить Сэма, но тогда тот буквально выпихнул его под зад – ботинок со стальным носком попал ему в правое бедро и столкнул со стула.  
  
– Оу, – заныл Стив, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
– Иди, поплачь, – Сэм закатил глаза. – Какой ты к черту суперсолдат, легкого пинка не выдерживаешь...  
  


* * *

  
Поскольку жизнь любила Стива, он снова натолкнулся на Клинта в лифте, возвращаясь на свой этаж.  
  
– Привет, – сказал Клинт, прислонившись к задней стенке кабины. Теперь он выглядел более бодрым – и очень, очень удивленным.  
  
Стив откашлялся и решил больше не смущаться. Ни за что.  
  
– Я тут подумал, – подозрительно небрежно сказал Клинт, когда двери закрылись, – что насчет этих выходных? Ну, знаешь, найди кого-то четвертого, я приведу Баки, устроим двойное свидание. Пойдет? Баки сказал, что тебе очень нравились двойные свидания в те времена.  
  
Стив посмотрел на двери и стиснул зубы.  
  
– Только не слишком рано, – продолжал Клинт, – мы любим подольше поспать, Баки и я. Я и Баки. Мой парень Баки. Баки, мой лучший дружок. Приятно так потискаться, знаешь? Ну и можно воспользоваться утренним стояком...  
  
– Слава богу, – выдохнул Стив, когда лифт открылся на его этаже. Смех Клинта был слышен даже через закрытые двери, и только после того, как лифт ушел, Стив немного расслабился.  
  
– Баки? – позвал он осторожно, входя в гостиную.  
  
– Хэй, – ответил Баки расслабленно и непринужденно, не поднимаясь с дивана и не отводя глаз от телевизора.  
  
Осторожно присев рядом, Стив изучал лицо Баки. Не было похоже, что он притворяется. Брови Баки были слегка нахмурены, но это, видимо, больше относилось к передаче, а не к Стиву.  
  
– Это шоу, – Баки покачал головой в недоумении. – Я даже не представляю, как такое может существовать.  
  
Стив нахмурился на экран.  
  
– Ты смотришь «Коронованных деток»?  
  
– Кто хотел бы так выставлять себя напоказ? – спросил Баки. – Люди сегодня кажутся такими жадными до внимания, Стив. Они странные, как черт-те-что.  
  
Стив затаил дыхание и ждал, что-то должно было произойти.  
  
– Кстати о странном, что с тобой?  
  
Стив вздохнул. Вот и оно.  
  
– Ну это, смотри, можно мы просто забудем все? – спросил Стив. Баки подарил ему испепеляющий взгляд, и Стив отвернулся. – Или нет.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Стив повернулся боком на диване, чтобы полностью встретиться с Баки глазами, и приготовился к новому унижению.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, – ладно, тогда...  
  
– Ты воняешь, – перебил его Баки, чего Стив совсем не ожидал.  
  
Смущенный, он замолчал, хмурясь.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты еще не принял душ, – пояснил Баки. – После пробежки. Ты воняешь, иди в душ.  
  
Первым побуждением было Стива запротестовать, потому что, черт возьми, он был готов, он собирался наконец внять совету Сэма и излить Баки свои чувства – но он кивнул и отодвинулся.  
  
– Ладно, хорошо, я вымоюсь, но потом мы поговорим...  
  
– Приоденься немного, – сказал Баки, поднимаясь на ноги раньше Стива. – Приличные брюки, рубашка.  
  
Стив уставился на Баки.  
  
– ...что?  
  
– Оденься прилично, – повторил Баки. – Мы пойдем гулять.  
  
Стив смутно ощутил нереальность ситуации и оглянулся, стараясь заметить кого-нибудь из остальных, готовых выпрыгнуть и посмеяться над ним. Никого не найдя, он снова посмотрел на Баки.  
  
– Гулять – как на... на свидание?  
  
Баки потянулся и кивнул, выключая телевизор.  
  
– Как на свидание, – подтвердил он, а затем, прежде чем Стив смог отреагировать, он наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Поцелуй вышел короткий и сладкий, а губы Баки были теплыми и сухими, но Стив пожалел, что не встал с дивана раньше, потому что теперь его ноги внезапно размякли, и он не был уверен, что вообще сможет подняться с сиденья.  
  
Он хлопал глазами, как сова, когда Баки откинулся назад и снова выпрямился со знакомой кривой улыбкой, направленной на Стива.  
  
– Люди же еще ходят на свидания в будущем, да?  
  
Губы Стива покалывало.  
  
– Да, – ухитрился сказать он. – Да, ходят... ходим.  
  
Баки никак не прокомментировал заикание Стива и просто сказал:  
  
– Будь готов через двадцать минут.  
  
– Хорошо, – тупо ответил Стив, – двадцать минут, понял.  
  
Баки радостно засмеялся и направился к кухне. В дверном проеме он остановился и взглянул на Стива, который следил за каждым его движением распахнутыми глазами, все еще не в силах встать.  
  
– О, – добавил Баки, – и мы никогда не пойдем на двойное свидание с Клинтом. – Его усмешка стала озорной. – Нельзя же, чтобы вы двое дрались из-за меня, так ведь?  
  
Счастье, легкое и спокойное, начало тогда пузыриться в груди Стива, потому что у него были друзья, и у него был Баки, с которым можно поделиться этим новым миром, у него была цель – и у него был Баки. Стив невольно рассмеялся.  
  
– Клинт очень хорош, с этим его луком, я не знаю, смогу ли его одолеть, – Стив улыбался так широко, что, казалось, его лицо сейчас треснет.  
  
Глаза Баки смягчились, и он весело покачал головой.  
  
– Поверь мне, приятель, у Клинта не будет и шанса.


End file.
